


A Night to Remember [Choni Rewritten]

by Null123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff fluff and more fluff, We ALL NEEDED THIS, shiloh was angry because of last night so he rewrote it the way he wanted it to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: We all were kind of disappointed in how last night went for Choni, so I rewrote their scenes in a way I imagined it would've gone had they not cut the scenes. - Love Shiloh :)





	A Night to Remember [Choni Rewritten]

“Kevin!” Cheryl exclaimed, flagging him down in the hallway as she wrapped a hand around his forearm. Kevin had been walking in pursuit to history class, his eyes going wide slightly upon seeing Cheryl.

“Hi Cheryl, look I have to get going to-,” Kevin said, rather exasperatedly.

“I just wanted to thank you for casting my girlfriend in the Carrie musical!” Cheryl smiled brightly, causing Kevin’s eyebrows to raise slightly in surprise. “It means a lot that you’re trying to incorporate the majority of the school into this.”

“T- _Toni_?” Kevin asked, as students walked around them. He quickly regained his composure and Cheryl knew he would be spreading the fact she had called Toni her girlfriend around the school like wildfire. It wasn’t a secret that Cheryl had been living in Toni’s trailer, but Kevin always liked _gossip_.

“Who else, silly?” Cheryl asked, she didn’t care who knew. She had snagged someone gorgeous named Toni Topaz, that was something to show off.

“I just didn’t realize you guys were on that level yet,” Kevin said, clearing his throat. Cheryl caught the eye of the girl they were talking about down the hallway, having just exited her math class. She made eye contact with Cheryl and smiled slightly.

“Speaking of the woman of the hour, I have to go,” Cheryl said, patting Kevin’s arm as she walked with purpose down the hallway.

“Hey…how was biology?” Toni asked as Cheryl approached, subconsciously intertwining their fingers.

“Boring as always. I’m glad you’re here though,” Cheryl smiled, leaning down to peck Toni’s lips. “Come on, let’s go to trig.”

* * *

She had been sitting alone in the gym for less than five minutes when she heard the metal doors open and slam shut, followed by the sound of boots on the waxed wooden floors. Cheryl’s face was in her hands, trying her best to suck up the silent sobs that had been escaping her lips. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. The sound of heavy boots hit the bleachers, stepping up each stair on their pursuit to her. Cheryl just wanted to be left alone.

The feeling of a warm arm wrapped itself around her back, the familiar smell of the girl she had been living with for the past few weeks filled her nose. No words were exchanged once Cheryl realized who had sat down next to her and pressed her knee against hers. Cheryl rotated her body to open her eyes and look at her girlfriend, the one who Cheryl was sleeping next to in her ridiculously small twin bed. _God_ , she couldn’t be any more grateful for her.

“I heard what happened,” Toni said softly, rubbing small circles into Cheryl’s back. “You’re still Carrie White in my heart.”

“Screw the musical,” Cheryl sighed, practically on the verge of tears again. She forced herself to look ahead towards the gymnasium floor. Toni watched her with a concerned look plastered onto her face. “I just wanted to prove to everyone that I’m still me…but maybe I’m not.”

Cheryl sat up from her hunched over position, looking back at her girlfriend and into her soft brown eyes, “Toni…even _Carrie White_ could stand up to her mother.”

It was true, Cheryl was pathetic. Her mother had the upper hand when she showed up to see the principal and tell him she was not going to allow Cheryl to be in the musical. She could only fire back angrily, unable to say anything sinister like she used to. Toni watched Cheryl with her undivided attention, all of her previous sorrows that she felt moments ago began to disappear.

“Hey Cheryl, you have to show your mom who’s in charge,” Toni said, her voice sweet and slow like molasses. There was a rasp to her voice that made Cheryl’s stomach flop slightly. Despite the fact she had been spending practically all of her time with Toni and living in her trailer, there were still some things that absolutely made her head spin. Her gentle voice being one of them, it was a voice that she only used when she was alone with Cheryl. That’s right, her badass biker girlfriend was an incredible _softy_.

The amount of support Toni showed for Cheryl in every decision she made was something she had never experienced before. Toni was the only one who gave her a standing ovation during her spontaneous music number, the same one who let her wear all of her clothes and bought her a brand-new cherry red helmet for when she rode on the back of Toni’s bike to school every morning. Cheryl looked at her, studied her face, felt the overwhelming feeling of love wash over her.

"I don’t know if I can anymore,” Cheryl admitted, finding it easy to spill all of her doubts to her girlfriend. It was similar to their milkshakes after _Love Simon_ at Pop’s. They had been practically enemies up until the moment they walked into the theater and hours later she was confessing her bisexuality to the girl over a strawberry milkshake. Toni had that effect on her. Cheryl would swear up and down that it was her brown eyes that conveyed such emotion and the gentleness of her voice. Cheryl could never keep anything from her. Cheryl put her head in her hand again, continuing to look at her girlfriend. “I’m not the same girl who burned down Thornhill and cut off her oxygen.”

“Sure you are,” Toni reassured her, always there to boost Cheryl’s confidence. The fact they were dating was a confidence boost enough. Cheryl had spent most of her life being nasty to people and building her reputation as a force to be reckoned with. The fact the gorgeous specimen named Toni Topaz was able to see past that _and_ want to be her girlfriend? It definitely brought Cheryl’s ego up a few pegs. “You’re not done playing Carrie, Cheryl. Not by a long shot.”

Cheryl couldn’t help but smile slightly at Toni’s words, she never failed to lift her back up when she felt down or doubted herself. Toni never asked for anything in return, only carried her through her bad times and made Cheryl feel like she was on top of the world. The self-doubt she had was almost completely gone, a plan to get rid of her mother and uncle once and for all already formulating in the back of her mind.

She leaned forward slightly to press her lips against Toni’s, a wordless way of expressing her gratitude. Cheryl had never been good at expressing what she was feeling in words, but Toni didn’t seem to mind. She tried to make up for it in her actions, making sure to kiss Toni every chance she got. In greeting and in parting between classes, once Toni pulled in to her usual spot with the rest of the motorbikes, during lunch. Toni sighed into her lips, feeling content by the simple peck.

Once their lips parted, Toni allowed their noses to touch softly as they smiled at each other. She then stood up to look down at Cheryl. A smile had spread across her face, beaming over one small kiss they had shared.

 _“What a surprise, gazing into your eyes,”_ Toni sang, reaching to take hold of one Cheryl’s hands softly. Everything Toni did with her was soft. _“I swear that I still get lost in the light.”_

She tugged softly on Cheryl’s hand, pulling her to her feet. Cheryl had heard Toni sing before, but never directed at her. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as Toni stepped backwards onto the bleacher seat below them, guiding Cheryl to follow her. The only thing Cheryl could do was follow her with a sweet smile across her red painted lips.

 _“No photograph could possibly show, the you I know,”_ Toni continued, stopping in her tracks as she took both of Cheryl’s hands and squeezed them lightly. They had made their way to the end of the bleachers, feet on the polished gymnasium floor. Despite wearing boots, Toni was still fairly shorter than her. But, Cheryl loved their height difference.

 _“No doubts. No more fears,”_ Cheryl sang with her, her smile growing as Toni raised her arm to signal Cheryl to twirl where she stood. After doing so, Toni tugged her closer and placed an arm on her waist. “ _I see you shine and the dark disappears.”_

Cheryl reached for Toni’s cheek, stroking it lightly with the pad of her thumb, “ _Then I know everything is gonna be fine. Because you shine. Oh, how you shine.”_

Toni had stopped singing, instead deciding to pull Cheryl into a warm embrace. Cheryl buried her face into Toni’s neck, inhaling her familiar scent as her stomach flopped with a new-found confidence. She was going to get rid of her mother once and for all, thanks to Toni she finally felt like she could do it.

* * *

_“No doubts. No more fears. I see you shine and the dark disappears,_ ” Cheryl sang softly, watching Toni and Fangs look over their scripts for the play. There was something sweet in the way they laughed with each other as they acted out a highly dramatized version of one of Toni’s scenes. There was a spotlight shining down on the both of them, enveloping Toni in a yellow glow.

 _“Then I know everything is gonna be fine. Because you’re mine,”_ Cheryl sang, as Toni looked up from her script to glance at Cheryl. She waved slightly and smiled brightly, causing Cheryl’s smile to widen. “ _You shiiiiiiine.”_

Toni Topaz was the angel Jason had sent her from beyond and she couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED THAT FED YOU GUYS NOW BACK TO SIMPLY COMPLICATED
> 
> -shiloh


End file.
